Black Mamba
by dArmiitHa
Summary: Una reflexión sobre lo relevante que llega a ser Heather. Drabble muy largo o Viñeta cortísima. Acepto amenazas de muerte y críticas destructivas xD. PD: agreguen---- darmiita . deathpower @ hotmail . com *sin espacios*


**Hola Islamaniacos (soné muy Chris xD). ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Fácil. Pero lo explicare al final. Esto es para hacerlos reflexionar un poco.**

**Dissclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

**Black Mamba: ** is one of Africa's most dangerous and feared snakes. (Mamba Negra: una de las serpientes más peligrosas de África, se considera la más mortífera entre los espécimen venenosos).

**Black Mamba  
By:** dArmiitHa

Se hallaba sentada en la orilla de la piscina. El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche y no podía dormir en ningún aspecto. Paso una mano llena de apeno por su calva cabeza. No podía creer haber caído tan bajo.

Ya no encontraba propósito en su vida. Era una chica bonita, pero de malos sentimientos. No tenía una muy buena relación amistosa con nadie, mucho menos podía tener una amorosa. No tenía nada que hacer en aquel suspiro involuntario escapo de sus labios, no podía resistir más en aquel lugar…En ningún lugar.

Observo con tristeza aquellas cristalinas aguas de la piscina_. "Una forma digna de morir"_ pensó completamente entristecida. Observo un par de minutos su reflejo en el líquido, se veía deplorable. Nunca se imaginó verse así.

Otra lágrima rodó por su blanca piel y después de analizar un rato más lo que era su persona se sumergió en esas aguas. Eran frías, así que se estremeció. Pero al mismo tiempo le dio una sensación de calidez.

Con lentitud continuo sumergiéndose en sus aguas hasta que su rostro quedo bajo el cristalino producto de vida y se dispuso a realizar su cometido. Mentalmente se despidió del mundo, recordó a sus compañeros. A sus amigas. Hasta sus enemigos. Las burbujas comenzaban a hacerse presentes, debido al aire que escapaba de sus rosados labios.

-¿Heather?-Escucho el eco de la voz de su ex amiga, Lindsay. Y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Tras el agua pudo ver a aquella borrosa persona, era ella.  
-¿Lindsay?-Salió de ahí. Asustada por el hecho de ser descubierta.  
-¿Qué hacías?-Cuestiono con cierto temor en su voz. No quería creer lo visto.  
-Nada.-Mintió.-No podía dormir.  
-Heather…-Sería idiota, pero comprendía a la perfección lo que había visto.-¿Qué te ocurre?  
-Yo…-Comenzó con la voz quebrada, le dolía decir adiós. Le dolía que Lindsay tuviera que saberlo.-Me voy, esta noche.  
-¿A dónde?-Formulo con cierta ineptitud. Era tan difícil hablar con la rubia sobre aquello.  
-No lo se.-Admitió con pesadez.-Pero, no voy a olvidarte.-Susurro, aún al borde de las lágrimas.  
-¿Volverás?-Se alarmó. Heather ya no sería una buena amiga. Pero aún quedaba cierto cariño hacía ella.  
-No.-Respondió secamente.-No volveré, nunca…-Y a Lindsay le cayó la respuesta como balde de agua fría.  
-Tú no mereces morir.-Le dijo.-Nadie lo merece.-Hablo con sabiduría.  
-Lindsay, yo no tengo un propósito aquí.-Admitió.-¿De que sirve vivir…Si no eres nada?, le eh causado daños incalculables a tantas personas. Me siento tan tonta…¿Qué acaso solo puedo ser…Un ser sin sentimientos?  
-Eres más que eso.-Corrigió con una enorme sonrisa. Y le tomo del hombro.-Sí no fuera por ti, ¿Cómo hubiésemos sacado a Eva?-Era algo tonto, pero correcto. Ella le había abierto los ojos a los campistas sobre la clase de gente que era Eva.-¿Cómo se hubiera enterado Trent de lo que Gwen sentía realmente por el?, ¿Cómo hubiéramos ganado si no le hubieras arrancado la falda a Gwen para que DJ se distrajera?…Oh por venganza, no se porque lo hiciste exactamente-Continúo hablando con una sonrisa.  
-Yo.-Estaba totalmente sorprendida. Eso en cierta forma era verdad. Y no era tan malo.  
-De no ser por ti. Francamente nunca hubiera notado que hay gente muy manipuladora y cruel. De cierta forma, tengo que agradecerte haberme tratado así.  
-Tal vez tengas razón.-Susurro, dejando caer una lágrima.-Gracias, Lindsay.  
-Por nada. Creo que todos deberían agradecerte.-Opino. Heather alzo una ceja, eso era una locura.  
-Yo...también lo creo.-Admitió Gwen. La cual estaba a espaldas de las dos chicas.  
-¿Qué?-Cuestiono más que sorprendida, girando su rostro por inercia.  
-Yo…-Pronunció con dificultad.-Gracias.-Dijo ya más relajada. Un incomodo silencio se formo en el lugar.-De no ser por ti, yo no estuviera saliendo con Trent.-Suspiro.-De nuevo, gracias. Sí tu no hubieses besado a Trent, leído mi diario o…destrozado mi falda.-Comenzó a molestarse.-Muchas cosas no hubieran ocurrido como son ahora. Y debo admitir que mi vida no puede ser más feliz.-Se relajo nuevamente.  
-Cierto, chicas.-Habló Owen, el cuál salió de la piscina.-Sí no hubiera sido por Heather, Duncan nos hubiera pateado el trasero y, francamente, creo que hubiera ganado el cheque.  
-Sí, ese cheque realmente lo merecías tú Owen.-Habló Lindsay.-Lo vez Heather, no eres tan mala…  
-Gracias, chicos…

Y así era la cosa, ahora podía valorarse más de lo que esperaba. No solo había hecho eso, ¡había hecho más!, y nunca lo había visto. Ella había sacado a Eva del camino. Ella había abierto los ojos de Lindsay a la realidad que no existía en su cerebro de maní. Ella había logrado "distraer" a Harold y robarse el triunfo para su equipo, aunque en esa ocasión no había sido a propósito. Sí no fuera por ella, habría más alianzas, refiriéndose a Trent y Gwen ; y eso realmente sería un problema para todos. Había ganado la inmunidad para ella y para Gwen, aparte de eliminar a su único obstáculo en el camino; o al menos al más complicado. De una extraña y minúscula manera era una buena chica, sí lo veían por ese punto.

-No importa lo manipuladora, tramposa, doble cara o fea que seas.-Le saco de sus pensamientos, Gwen.-Eres alguien, y todos te valoramos.-Un momento ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa. Después abrieron los ojos enormemente y se giraron a ver a Owen y Lindsay, que hacían todo lo posible para no soltar una burlona carcajada. Esa escena era única.  
-Esto no se lo mencionarán a nadie, ¿cierto?- Habló más que enojada Heather. Los dos asintieron, pero cruzaron los dedos. O al menos eso fue hasta que Gwen comenzó a gruñir.  
-Oye, ¡es verdad!-Grito de manera alegre la rubia de ojos azules.-Heather es como una serpiente. Astuta, tramposa, calva y fe…-Era suficiente con lo que había dicho para asesinarla. Así que se tapo la boca de manera instantánea.

Y Lindsay volvía a tener la razón. Las serpientes eran así; pero ella no era una serpiente común. Era de las más venenosas y peligrosas en el mundo, ya no temía admitirlo. Era como una Mamba Negra: Eres tú o ellos. Y la respuesta aquella pregunta era obvia, siempre sería ella antes que ellos. ¿Qué sería un cuento sin villano? O ¿Qué pasaría con una historia sin problemas?, simplemente serían basura. La felicidad es un precio que hay que pagar resolviendo problemas y los problemas son el costo para un final feliz. Ahora, todo era tan claro como el viento mismo.

Las Mambas Negras tienen un propósito. Por más frías, incomprensivas y peligrosas que sean, tienen un objetivo en la vida. Son las que normalmente les abren la mente a las personas sobre los peligros que existen en la vida, los cuales no pueden evitar. Ese era su trabajo, para lo que vivía: hacerle la vida imposible a las personas. Aunque de una forma era atroz, de otra forma era bueno. Ella era necesaria para los "_idiotas_" que la rodeaban. Ella también tenía un deber, y esa noche lo había descubierto.

Después de aquellos momentos de comprensión cada uno tomo su rumbo para dormir. Y aunque nunca en su vida se volvió a tocar el tema. La chica de cabellos negros siempre recordaba y recordaría lo que era: una Mamba Negra.

**Cortísimo, malísimo y muy incoherente, ¿Qué más podría salir mal? *Le cae un Yunke* Ouuch.  
Esto no es para abrirle los ojos a Heather (Ya que estoy segura de que nunca podremos lograrlo -.-Uu) es para que ustedes noten lo importante que llega o llegó a ser Heather para TDI (Digo esto porque se que muchos como yo la odian xD, y no valoramos lo que hizo).  
¿Cómo se me ocurrió?, después de ver el "Te reto Triple" y la eliminación de Heather (El día más feliz de mi vida *snif* *snif*) me puse realmente animada. Pero después de que se me pasó el animo, pensé: ¿A quien debo apoyar? (A pesar del hecho de que ya se quien gana) No tengo muchas cosas contra Owen y Gwen (Bueno contra Gwen algunas. Pero la respeto) Sí Heather hubiera estado obviamente apoyaría al otro restante xD, pero, ¿Cómo decidirme a quien debo apoyar sí no tengo nada contra ninguno de los restantes? Fue dónde comencé a pensar que tan importante podía llegar a ser Heather para TDI (muy dramática, lo se). Espero que les haya gustado, Cya.**

**PD: Apoyo a Owen aunque se quien gana xD. (No les arruinare el final a los que no lo saben, sí es que alguien no lo sabe) **


End file.
